Beastly
by VanessaJFord
Summary: Arrogante, Frio, Poderoso, Egoísta y especialmente dominado totalmente por el Odio y la Venganza, Sasuke Uchiha se da cuenta que la Venganza no es tan dulce como la miel, después de caer en una Maldición. Sasusaku


**Disclaimer applied**

**Advertencias:** Posibles spoilers. La novela está basada en la película Beastly pero obviamente hay muchas cosas diferentes.

**Pairing:** Sasusaku

**Samuray:** Arrogante, Frio, Poderoso, Egoísta y especialmente dominado totalmente por el Odio y la Venganza, Sasuke Uchiha se da cuenta que la Venganza no es tan dulce como la miel, después de caer en una Maldición.

**Beastly**

"_La Belleza Exterior es Incompleta cuando se carece de Belleza Interior" - Daniel Barnz_

Capitulo I

Venganza

9:34 P.M

La Lluvia caía sin parar, El viento soplaba como si tuviera miedo escuchándose los truenos con fuerza como si nunca fuera a acabar; Taka se encontraba en una cueva, tratando de refugiarse de esa Tormenta que al parecer _sin fin_

—Sasuke, no creo que la tormenta termine por hoy, lo mejor sería descansar y continuar Mañana temprano —Comento un pelinaranja, bastante alto con tranquilidad

Un Peliblanco y una peliroja observaron al Pelinegro con ojos casi de súplica, el solo le limito a gruñir y a darles la espalda

—Hmp

Justo cuando el pelinegro estaba dispuesto a perderse en la profundidad de la cueva, un trueno lo detuvo, el chico volteo en guardia sabiendo que ese trueno no era nada normal.

Una sombra fantasmal iluminada por el poderoso trueno, lograron ver los integrantes de Hebi, El chico peliblanco sudo frio, la peliroja miro horrorizada el lugar mientras los otros dos restantes miraban serios el lugar en guardia esperando algún ataque

Unos pazos sonaron por toda la cueva, la sombra se acercaba lentamente, El Pelinegro activo su Sharingan, sorprendido al no sentir Chkara en la sombra, se adelantó a una increíble velocidad

Sasuke Uchiha diviso a una anciana de unos 70 años, de cabello completamente lleno de canas, arrugas por toda su cara, ojos negros y apagados con una túnica negra completamente empapada

El Uchiha frunció el ceño claramente molesto

—Señor, le suplico que me de un espacio en esta cueva, la tormenta destruyo mi casa por completo, no tengo donde ir, por favor déjeme estar aquí solamente una noche, a cambio yo le daré mis servicios cuando usted desee — Dijo la anciana con una voz bastante gastada, probando que a la Chica de Taka sintiera calosfríos y que el Pelinaranja se le conmueva el corazón

Uchiha dibujo una sonrisa torcida y arrogante en su _perfecto_ rostro

—¿Enserio? ¿Qué podría darme una Vieja _Fea_ que claramente no tiene ninguna habilidad? – La voz del Chico sonó burlona y por supuesto arrogante

Pero antes de que la pobre Anciana digiera u ofreciera algo al heredero de los Uchiha, este la interrumpió

—¡Nada! Solo seria una molestia _y yo odio a las molestias_ – Su voz ya no era para nada como antes, ahora sonaba Fría y amenazadora

Los miembros de Taka se tensaron al escuchar la voz de su Jefe, claramente daba miedo

—Sólo hay una cosa que importa cuando eres un shinobi, y no es el poder que poseas…Un verdadero shinobi es el que nunca se rinde, perdura siempre y tiene un buen corazón — Dijo la Anciana con su mismo tono de voz, amenazando al Uchiha

El Pelinegro solto una carcajada espeluznante, llena de pura arrogancia

—No me hagas reir, en este mundo, no vales nada si no eres fuerte, si no tienes habilidades, mi único objetivo esta en la oscuridad, en la venganza, Ese es el destino sangriento de los Uchiha y todos aquellos fracasados que se dejan llevar por sus estúpidos sentimientos no son absolumante nada, son solo una molestia

—Si no se va ahora…. La matare — Uchiha cambio de tono radicalmente activando con ello el Mangekyou Sharingan

La Anciana se limitó a observarlo con seriedad, mientras el chico dispuesto a darle la espalda

—Uchiha – La voz de la anciana cambio totalmente volviéndose Fantasmal, el dio la vuelta extrañado a que sepa su apellido, puesto que jamás en su vida la ha visto y obviamente mucho menos, conocido

—_Debes aprender a resignarte _

El la miro a los ojos, viendo que ya no eran negros y apagados y que ahora eran de un rojo intenso como la sangre, el Mangekyou Sharingan del Pelinegro desaparecio, se sintió mareado con ganas de vomitar, la Anciana dibujo una sonrisa malévola en su rostro; Un Trueno mas fuerte que el anterior cargado de mas luz sonó, al momento de que la luz desapareciera junto con el fuerte sonido, la Anciana ya no estaba.

El Uchiha se paralizo un momento, luego Bufo y a pasos rápidos se adentro a lo profundo de la cueva, dejando a sus compañeros estáticos del miedo

2:30 A.M

Sasuke estaba acostado en una colchoneta a unos metros alejado de sus compañeros de Taka en la cueva, tratando de dormir, el chico no paraba de sudar y moverse como loco, se despertó de golpe, dispuesto a salir de la cueva a sentir la lluvia fría correr por su cuerpo para ver si se calmaba un poco.

Salió de la cueva mareado, con un terrible dolor de cabeza, veía todo borroso, de muchos colores, escuchaba los truenos retumbar sus oídos, chocaba con uno que otro árbol, el viento lo manejaba completamente, se sentía peor que estar en un Tsukuyomi; Callo a la tierra mojada, dibujo unos pies acercarle a paso lento, alzo la mirada para encontrarse con la Anciana que había despreciado hace unas horas, su rostro era aun mas feo que antes, con una siniestra sonrisa peor que la de antes

—¿Cómo te sientes Sa-su-ke? – Dijo la Anciana en tono burlon, Sasuke vio que la Anciana aun tenia los Ojos Rojos

—¿Q..que mierda me… has hecho? — Su voz sonaba ahogada, apenas si podía hablar, le dolía todo el cuerpo y su cabeza iba explotar

—Vine aquí por_ todos aquellos fracasados que se dejan llevar por sus estúpidos sentimientos que no son absolumante nada… y ¡que son una Molestia! _

Sasuke gruño del dolor, esa Anciana le estaba provocando un dolor que ningún enemigo pudo hacerle

—Pagaras por todos tus Crímenes Uchiha, estas consumido por el Odio y la Vengaza y eso va cambiar desde ahora

El chico se levanto dispuesto a torturar a esa Anciana con Amaterasu hasta que se haga cenizas, pero el dolor no le dejo continuar más y se quedó paralizado

—Tienes un año para encontrar a alguien que Te Ame — La Anciana agarro el brazo del Uchiha con su mano vieja y con arrugas; al instante apareció una marca, un especie de tatuaje en forma de árbol —_Si las palabras "Te Amo" no te liberan de la maldición… Te quedaras así para siempre_

Sasuke respiro más agitadamente, al instante se vio en el reflejo del charco del agua en sus pies, pero han lugar de eso vio a un hombre si cabello lleno de marcas de distintas formas, realmente horrible

—_"Tan agresivamente feo por fuera como por dentro"_

**Hola, me llamo Vanessa y bueno espero les haya gustado el primer capitulo y no se preocupen acepto tanto como aplausos y tomatazos jeje como es mi primera historia...**

**bueno espero me dejen un Review. Besos Cuidense!**


End file.
